Communication systems, particularly those used in public safety environments such as law enforcement, fire rescue, and mission-critical environments, are often called upon to investigate an incident scene, whether it be the crime scene, accident scene or other incident scene involving forensic analysts and investigators. It is not uncommon for numerous individuals, some from different job functions and backgrounds, to show up at an incident scene for the gathering and preservation of evidence. For example, crime scene investigators, first responders, forensic specialists, may be just a few of the individuals involved in searching and recreating an incident scene.
While it is important to delineate responsibilities to the appropriate people, it is not uncommon to have some efforts unnecessarily duplicated due to miscommunication between individuals arriving at the scene. For some incident scenes, there may be a need to different types of specialist to go over the same area looking for different evidentiary data. However, different roles and different levels of expertise from different users may result in an uncertainty as to how well an area has been searched.
Accordingly, there is a need for managing and controlling the search of an incident scene.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.